


He Is a God in My Eyes

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-12
Updated: 2004-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks admires Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is a God in My Eyes

Bill Weasley was a good-looking guy. Well, he'd have to be, wouldn't he? to have had the likes of Fleur Delacour hanging off his arm at that Weird Sisters concert last week.

Tonks appraised Bill's looks from across the table. Same lovely red hair and pale complexion as the rest of the family, with a smattering of freckles. Tonks had always liked freckles. Unusually fine, delicate hands for a bloke as well.

Bill looked up, and Tonks looked at her plate. It wouldn't do for Bill to get the wrong idea.

The wrong idea, of course, being that Tonks liked blokes at all. She didn't--at least, not that way. The fact that the idea of him with Fleur gave her a bit of a frisson didn't count; that was all about Fleur.

Tonks' last lover had told her she had a talented tongue. Well, then there was at least one part of her body that wasn't clumsy. She'd be happy to ask Fleur for a second opinion--well, if Fleur wasn't straight and so beautiful she made Tonks stumble and falter, struck mute, that is. Her alleged talented tongue wasn't that clever about chatting up beautiful women. She had no idea how Bill did it.

She didn't mind Fleur being a bit full of herself. She didn't want to date Fleur. She just wanted to lick her from head to toe like an ice cream cone.

She'd be willing to look like Bill if it helped.


End file.
